


This Doesn't Concern the Past

by stennma



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Awkwardness, Fluff, LOLZ THIS WHOLE STORY SUCKS GUYS, M/M, Unresolved Romantic Tension, at the beginning but then it turns into full blown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 08:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2685518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stennma/pseuds/stennma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What happened to us? It was us. You and I were so-"</p><p>"No one is concerned of the has beens! That's done. Over. The past."</p><p>"You can't do this to me. You can't completely disregard me like this, Marco!"</p><p>"Why did you do it to me then?"</p><p> The first and only reaction for Mario is to run out the door.</p><p>"Yeah. Run like the fucking coward you are!"<br/>_______________</p><p>They come to senses and come back to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just Dandy.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is the first (and maybe last) thing I'm posting on here. I'm scared. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure that Mario was a great friend (or at least I hope) and I'm exaggerating essentially EVERYTHING. It's not real, blah blah. The only reason I'm writing this is because my life goal is not exactly to get sued.

It's just another dandy day in the life of Mario, while Marco relives hell.

For the _fourth_ time. 

For the _same_ reason.

In the _same_ year.

He waltzes out of bed, not really having a reason to get out of bed. Brushing his teeth. Done. Make his breakfast? Well, if one can consider pouring a burning bottle of bourbon as food. Wait. He can't because of the dumb _medication for his ankle_. Well I guess I have to skip breakfast, Marco thought bitterly. Indifferently, Marco tends to his pathetic ankle that can't go for five minutes without failing on him, ending up on Twitter somehow. Why? Because he was obligated to read the comments people would give him. Yeah, yeah. He knew they be the mass produced "Get well soon." But Marco was hungry for the sympathy; and anything was better than that dickass on the street the other day who told him to suck it up and that Marco had it good in life. Oh, how Marco would like nothing more to chuck him into a woodchipper. Wait, Marco saw a username. _Mario's_.

> **"Gute Besserung mein Freund! @woodyinho Du kommst zurück. Kopf hoch!!"**

Well, Marco found what he was looking for. But Marco was expecting something way more...personal. Mario thinks that that was going to heal his ankle? That it was going to heal his broken soul? Why does it scream out superficial? It looked like he did it to look good.

A painful laugh leaks out of him. Like he gives two shits about me, he thought. Marco felt furious. Not with the golden boy. But himself. Why did he care so much about Mario caring about him? Marco fell down; and he isn't going to get back up without dragging someone down with him for support. That someone was the younger boy. Not that he would admit to Mats or Erik he wanted Mario to feel as crappy as Marco felt because that would just come across as plain pettiness.

He's felt powerless way too many times. Marco can recall the feeling like it was etched onto his mind. He felt weighted by reality staring at the 5120x2880 resolution screen. Well, this is just fucking dandy. Terrific.

* * *

 

The doorbell rang. He had a faint idea of who it was. Or least who he wish it was.


	2. Oh, it's you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That fire that used to ignite when Marco saw Mario just dies out into a single flickering flame that has been blown on by the harsh gusts of reality….Or at least Marco thought.

Marco pulled the door wide open—so hard that he almost took off his head with it.

He stares at the man looking back at him. The excitement that completely filled Marco _completely_ disappears in a millisecond. It’s not a particular person. It’s not Mario staring back at him.

It’s not the man that makes his heart beat five million times faster anymore. It’s not the man who makes Marco wish he spent just ten more minutes on his hair anymore. Not the man that makes his palms rain down sweat. It’s just _not_. That fire that used to ignite when Marco saw Mario just dies out into a single flickering flame that has been blown on by the harsh gusts of reality….Or at least Marco **_thought_**.

Marco **_thinks_ ** that his love for Mario has completely died out. And he’s relieved as hell. No more sleepless nights thinking about him. That Marco could be the stronger one of the two and cut the flimsy string that was holding them together. Marco could move on. He could finally live. But the anger that has pent up inside simply overshadowed it. The raw love was there, all right. It doesn't take long for Marco to realize his true feelings.

But it would be too late. “Oh, it’s you.” Marco said in such a nonchalant manner that terrified even himself.

Astounded, Mario peeped out: “Yeah, it’s me. How’s it going?”

Marco almost explodes: "I'll tell you how it's going. I'm doing perfectly fine without you! Why don't you move your egotistical ass back to Munich? I don't need you here."

"What happened to us? It was us. Y-Y-You and I were so-"

"No one is concerned of the has beens! That's done. Over. The past. You can't keep on thriving on has beens or what was! **_EVERYTHING_** has changed." Marco mummers the last sentence almost like he didn't want to admit it.

Mario is sick of this. Why is Marco treating him like complete and utter shit? "You can't do this to me. You can't completely disregard me like this, Marco!"

"Why did you do it to me then?"

When it couldn't have been more intense; it got just that. Mario didn't want this venom to leak out of every pore, but Marco was just asking for it by now. He drove for how long? How fucking long? This is what Marco repays with? "Yeah, like you're so different. You let me believe everything was okay. You were force feeding me that shit down my throat about how you were all fine. AND YOU ARE THE ONE WHO IS ABOUT TO LEAVE YOUR LITTLE HOME TOWN. Let me ask, who's not gonna stay at Dortmund? Marco Reus."

"That was different,” Marco hissed poisonously. "I'm not abandoning someone I love so fucking much. He already abandoned me. And let me tell you. I never stopped loving him. But I wish I did." Well, Marco still loves Mario. The truth seeps out. Both Marco and Mario are staggered by the former's statement.

He still loves Mario? Somehow, that revelation couldn't have come at a worse time. Does Mario take Marco in his hands and never let him go? Does Mario admit his blatant feelings towards Marco? No, that would be humilating if what Marco said was impulsive. Mario's at a lost for words. He can't open his mouth. The first and only reaction is to run out the door.

"Yeah. Run like the fucking coward you are!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a very...dramatic chapter.


	3. As if tonight wasn't already that bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ready to pick her up and ready for the worst night of his life. 
> 
> As if tonight wasn't already that bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's been a pretty weird week for me. My teacher doesn't know how to spell and then she framed it on ME. It's a very emotional story
> 
> I dont know what this has to do with the story but.. Hahhaaha

Leaning up against the wall to his door, Marco is just so done with this. Just...he's finished with everything. His ankle. Mario. And not to mention the transfer news. He doesn't even know where he's going! How should some pathetic little idiot getting paid 2 cents an hour for a tabloid know? But he just wants to leave. He wants to leave the memories. No one can even imagine how fucking pissed Marco feels. He has never felt so vulnerable. So shattered and broken.

So helpless when he released his true feelings to Mario like a dam being overflowed by this colossal amount of water, Mario just ignores him and sprints off to La La land! He didn’t expect any pity, any return. He expected acknowledge of how much he suffered because of this emotion that he couldn’t control. This feeling that seemed to make his decisions for him without even a nod to what he wanted. Love. An “I hate you” would’ve been more relieving than the awkward stare from Mario followed by the very distinctive slaps of the floor tiles, echoing throughout the hall. Haunting him with every step. The elevator door rings to open. And Marco takes one last glance to see Mario rush in the elevator, fiddling with the lock. 

Marco, with so much anguish in his heart, limps back into his apartment. To get ready for this party he had to go to. He had to go so no one would think he already dropped off the face of the earth. The public just loves him. 

Sobs just rack up on him and his heart feels heavy. It feels impossible to bear. Marco's done with everything. But now he's finally admitting defeat to the harsh world, and he stops trying to control where everything takes him. He is going to let the wind sweep him where ever; not even knowing where he will end up. As a kid, Marco had a liking for not knowing everything in his life. He liked the element of surprise when his eyes would hover over a new bike he didn't even know he was getting. He loved this pleasant feeling. But it's not so pleasant now. He only liked surprises when they were good. But surprises turn out to be pretty shitty now. Not knowing what and where just about kills him as an adult. He doesn't know what his life will be like. He doesn't know if this thing with Mario will cease to exist, or will endure a lifetime. He hoped for the latter, but hoped for it to burn out at the same time. Marco couldn't go on without Mario; he also couldn't go on with him. 

Marco, with so much anguish in his heart, limps back into his apartment. To get ready for this party he had to go to. He had to go so no one would think he already dropped off the face of the earth. Marco was sobbing—hard. But he heard someone lean into his door and cry. It sounded like him. But it probably wasn't, Marco thought. It was probably him hallucinating. 

But someone really was there and Marco wasn't going crazy. 

Does Mario want to go back to Marco, or does he want to move on with his life? Well, it’s too late for happiness now. He screwed it up completely. When he ran out of Marco’s life years ago and about five minutes ago. And he ran and ran like the coward he apparently was. According to Marco and the rest of the world he was one, that is. He can’t deal with all this stress. He can’t deal with this new information suffocating him. Inching in every minute and slowly choking him. Yeah. If Marco had really loved Mario like he said...

This little visiting Marco's apartment didn't go as expected. It got screwed up so bad beyond Mario's absolute wildest imagination.

God, the humiliation of standing in front of his doorstop. The sheer desperation he felt when he practically begged for forgiveness.

At it's not like Mario went up to the pitch with a handsaw and tried to cut his ankle off. It's not like Mario had anything to apologize for. What gave Marco the upper hand in the situation? "Oh, look at poor Marco. Abandoned by everyone." 

If anyone told him Marco would be so barren towards him, he would have saved his dignity for someone else to shatter completely. A part of him wants to be so mad at Marco. Yet Mario thought how painful it would it was if he was in Marco's situation. How he couldn't come when his love needed him the most. 

Well, enough of this moping. What could he even do? Go to Marco's doorstep and casually ask what's up? Oh wait. he already did that. Time to go this party. Woooooo hooooooo. So much fun. He slid his phone out of his pocket and hovered over to dial a number. 

Ann-Kathrin’s. His apparent girlfriend in this apparent picture perfect life. 

"Hallo?"

Mario spit out: "Are you going or not?"

"I guess. When are you picking me up again?" She mustered. It couldn't do any harm; especially to her public image. The German World Cup champion's girlfriend; the task seemed easy enough. Smile. Pose for pictures. Look cute. Go home.

"I'm picking you up in an hour. I will see you then." Mario said. What?! He had to pick her up too? He didn't recall her breaking any of her ankles like someone he knew. 

Ann-Kathrin peeped, "Okay. I'll get ready."

Mario seemed pretty nonchalant about this announcement. “Good bye.”

He ended the call, satisfied with the answer. Not that he would expect her to say no. He obviously was aware of his status. Who would say no to that?

He was still in the lobby of Marco’s apartment building right now. He went to the elevator, pressed the button for Marco's floor and just stood at his doorway for a while. He just stood there idly; and heard a somber weeping from inside. His eyes started getting moist, and it scared him to death. How could his tears just involuntarily fall like that? Trying to forget about this, Mario hurried to go to his own home to get ready for this little…gathering.

It’s gonna be a swell time. Not.

The suit is on, along with the superficial grin that Mario put on for everyone. Now Mario heads to Ann-Kathrin's place. Ready to pick her up and ready for the worst night of his life. 

As if tonight wasn't already that bad.


	4. Wouldn't lose it for the world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mario sounding like a total dumbass may have saved everything: their relationship including. They didn't realize this at the moment. They just enjoyed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, I don't even know what happened at that Christmas party, I was looking at videos and pictures but then all the tabloids were in german and I don't know German but apparently I know every other language EVER (okay three) but still why can't one of them be German it would make everything so much easier! 
> 
> So if someone could enlighten me on what happened.

Okay, this was awkward. He sat down and everything, getting all comfortable in the dining seat and the unmistakable clink of someone's crutches make their way towards him. Did someone mention that this was insanely awkward yet? Yes? Just checking. Does he turn around and pretend he's the hearing impaired? No. Does he... okay, play dead. Um, that's not going to work, Mario.

"Hi Mario..." Um, yeah. Good day to you too, Marco. What should Mario say that would make him seem like a civilised, mature, sophisticated adult? Nonchalant, aloof, dripping with coolness. He's completely out of content for that.

Mario sounding like a total dumbass _may_  have saved everything: their relationship including. They didn't realize this at the moment. They just enjoyed it.

"H-h-h-h--" Okay Mario, let's try to sound like you're on this planet. "He-e-eeeeeey...lo. Heylo. Hallo.. Marco. I mean I don't know your name. Mar-colio. Vincent, is it? Or is it something else? I cannot recall." Hey, you had to give him credit. It was close enough. Now Mario either sounded really really nervous or he sounded aloof for forgetting Marco's name. Okay, Marco probably knew that Mario was trying to be cool (because they knew each other so well and all that crap) 

"Yes, I'm Marcolio." said Marco in a charmingly sarcastic way.

Mario literally blew up from laughing this much. Knives and forks catapulted across the dining hall. Some goulash landed, oh, just about everywhere. Marco got kicks out of the situation, and he too blew up by laughing. 

While Mario acted like that was the first joke he has ever heard in his life, a certain _someone_ was busy studying him. Mario's eyes would flutter like this innocent little lost butterfly, finding itself in this scary world. Mario's fingers trembled, and he fidgeted. It was a funny ass joke, but Mario's body language revealed that he was terrified of what would happen when this mellow atmosphere blew over, and the two would be left with dealing with the aftermath of their rotten relationship. 

With Marco's thoughts; however, he's a little more lighthearted with what the future problems will be. He wonders if he will get caught staring at him for this long and this hard.

Well, he won't. Because Mario is busy staring at him too. That is, after he stops acting like a hyena on steroids. Oh, the way Marco's nose crinkled perfectly. The way his smile would just radiate itself on to other people. 

Meanwhile, Ann-Kathrin was not a fan of this moment. "What's so funny about me?! Huh?! Well, I'm going to the restroom." The fuck? how could this be about her and they didn't even mention her or anything or look at- and how cares if she's going to take a piss? 

Okay, her egocentric nature was ruining everything about this moment. But it would just give them more to talk about later.

Mario clears his throat and patted on an empty chair: "Hey, sit down right here."

Marco knows that Mario didn't make make that into a question. It's a command to sit with him; so that means that he **_really_** wants Marco to sit with him.

That simple fact was what made Marco swallow up his heart to say this next statement, "I can't. We have assigned seats and everything... So." He just couldn't sit with her, practically dry humping Mario while Marco was sitting idly by. Marco just couldn't. Sure, he could deal with the relationship. As cliched as this was, knowing it existed and physically seeing it were completely different. 

Mario awoken him up from his trance of thoughts: "I get it. You don't have to explain."

"Thanks. I'll call you." 

REALLY?! Now Mario got insanely excited. Insanely. "Okay. I will if you won't." 

"Okay." said Marco. By now, they were just stalling. And both knew that all too well. 

Mario stalled, "When would be the next time you're in town?"

"I dunno. I thought it would be a long time. But I would definitely visit if a little someone wanted me to." Ugh. Did Marco sound way too desperate? 

"Come to my place when you are," Mario said. 

"That's the only place I would stay at, you know." 

"And just come in even if I'm not home! You still have the passcode and the key?!" he shouted to Marco when he was leaving to go to his spot.

"Wouldn't lose it for the world."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In some places I go overboard with the angst and in some I make it way too mellow. I don't even know anymore....


	5. Ineffable.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's ineffable to how much I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the fifth chapter. Yeahhhhh..... you have to see ME again. 
> 
> _ __ _ __ _ __ _ __ _ __ _ __ _ __ _ __
> 
> Oh oh, remember that How I met Your Mother episode when Ted told someone that it's ineffable and the girl thought he said she wasn't "F-able?"
> 
> Man, should I make a tumblr? How hard is it to navigate on there?
> 
> Ooooops. I'm driving everyone away by ranting about my first world problems.

Mario's phone rings, desperate for him to answer.It better be someone good, he thought crankily.

Wait a minute! It's _MARCO!_

"HELLO?" Oh no, Mario came off as an over excited little boy in kindergarten. Never mind about that, he can't do anything about it and what's wrong with sounding excited? Talking to Marco at the party a week ago went pretty well and gave them hope that everything was going to look up for them.

"....................hi." Marco managed to go with.

"Who's the nervous boy now?! Hah!" Mario just needed to get that in there. 

"This isn't twenty questions Mario. And if I was answering, you were way worse. You will never ever live MARCOLIO down! And just a heads up, I'm gonna be at your house in ten minutes."

"Okay.....and may I ask why?"

"Because you invited me. If you don't want me to come..." Marco inquired, but doing so only to be polite. Obviously, Marco wanted to go. Really bad.

Mario barked so harshly (but he didn't intend to): "NO. I want you to go. You better be at MY HOUSE IN TEN MINUTES LIKE YOU PROMISED."

"Alright, alright, _mom_. Calm down." The blonde chuckles.

Mario laughs too. They could really get used to laughing again. Laughing, in the past months, have been a foreign concept. They could do it, but it never came naturally. They really could. "Just be at my house okay?"

"Well, I can't." Marco tries his best to sound genuine about this news. (But he can't.) even though Marco's joking nature shone a little too bright; the younger boy takes this a little too seriously. And why not?!!!! Mario screams in his head.

"Oh. Fine. Bye."

He's just about to throw his phone to the wall across from him, but he does the courtesy for muttering a distant but definitely could be heard of he were in the receiving end, "Fuck you." Why does Marco have to fucking play with his emotions? This doesn't comply. He's so confused by Marco. Hostile. Then nice. He cracks a few jokes. Then 'I can't go to your house even though I said I would be there less than thirty seconds ago.' 

 

While Mario is shouting curse words into his phone, Marco is on the street of Mario's home. Marco proceeds to open the door to his building and prays extensively that he can explain another one of his jokes that failed. Right after the calls ends, the door to Mario's place swings open a little too violently. Like when he opened his own door to Marco a few seven days ago.

Mario mumbles: "Are you trying to cut me in half with my own door? How classy of you."

"Maybe. You tell me. Anyway, listen. **I said I couldn't come because I'm already here!** Maybe you should've tried listening to the rest of my statement before you chuck your phone like a frisbee." Marco sneers, attempting to be casual. But in reality, he's anxious to see what Mario's next move would be.

Mario felt relieved. He wasn't ready to push Marco out of his life. He would never be ready. "Oh. Ha. Ha. Sorry.... I wanted to see you really bad and So what's up?"

This was the deciding moment, Marco thought. This would be his ultimate statement that determined everything: "I just wanted to see you."

"You went this far just to see me?" Mario didn't add in about how he did the same at Marco's place, but he guilted

" _You did that for me_. I didn't realize the trouble you went through for me. And I'm sorry. I was just so stupid last week..."

"It's okay. We're finally here with each other now. But I have to ask why you got mad at me when I visited, if you don't mind." Mario meant everything, but he hesitated that question. 

Marco said: "I thought you went to make fun of me. I thought that you didn't _really_ care about me.  I was wallowing in self pity when I didn't even consider how much you care." 

"I don't know what to say. Look, you're the most important person in the world to me and it's never going to change." Mario mustered out loud. 

The older man debated on whether he should tell Mario or not. He decided that he should. "I was going through my security footage this morning, and the night of the party, I never knew you went back up to my place and cried through my door before hitting the party. I love you."

He admonished himself. Mario didn't want anyone to see that. He especially didn't want Marco to see. But he could manage the most prominent thought on his mind. "It's ineffable to how much I love you." 

Marco thought to himself that he practically stole Marco's thoughts about Mario.

"Can I- um. Never mind. You probably wouldn't want to."

"What is it?" Now Mario was dying to know what the other man's request was.

"Can I hug you?" he asked sheepishly. Marco was aware it was a weird question because sane people would've hugged ages ago. He was trying to play it safe so no one would get hurt. 

Mario didn't feel like answering. Instead, he eagerly wrapped his arms around Marco. He buried himself in Marco. Marco could feel tears dripping down his face. He could feel all of the lonely days and nights disappear. He could feel both of their burdens disappear as the embrace continued. He had never realized how much he meant to Mario. Mario could feel Marco's tears on his neck and felt his own flooding in. They could stay like that for hours and no one would complain. 

Marco desperately wanted a kiss. Mario desperately wanted one too. But the former was the first one to say anything about it, it was eating him alive that much more: "Can I kiss you?"

He got the same response from Mario. Mario lunged even more to Marco and touched his lips against Marco's. The kiss was long needed. They hessitantly ended the kiss after needing air, but still engulfed in each other's arms 

Out of no where, Marco said: "Hey, let's play a game. I brought one with me. Wanna play Driveclub?"

"What are you doing with your ass on the chair then? Get the remotes and I'll put the disc in the console!" Mario sneered. 

Mario bent over (a little too long) to give Marco a great view of his ass. He may or may not have wiggled it. Then a certain someone slapped it. 

"Hey, we're saving that for later, Herr Reus."

"Promise me we'll play that _other_ one later?" the aforementioned mister winked seductively.

"Oh, we definitely will."

"I'll be player one! I call it!" 

"No fair, this is my roof, my rules!" Mario shot back. 

"Yeah, but it was my blood and sweat that brought the game here.AND AND AND- I got the controllers"

"It's very hard lugging a case with a disc in it, Marco?"

Marco feigned hurt: "You don't know the struggle!" 

"Okay, you can be player one. But my skillzzzzzzzz are gonna plant you face down." 

"Game on."

They played for a few hours then they went to bed for their _other game._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I need a beta? I dunno how those work but no one would wanna be mine. Oh well. 
> 
> I'll just wallow in my own bad grammar.
> 
> And die.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had this uneasy feeling that this was all a dream. That Mario was just all a mirage. This would all come crashing like dominoes and there would be no way to preserve it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's with this "Marco wants to stay in Dortmund" news? I wish I could believe it...
> 
> But you know what would be better? If my city started a football club (apparently it's soccer here blah blah) and then Marco would transfer here and then I could "accidentally" bump into him and then I could become his best friend and then when I'm of a legal age.... Stuff. Yeah, stuff

It was about 3 in the morning. Both of them were asleep. The future was ahead of them. The past was there, but it was none of their concern. The world was un fogging to reveal clear skies. The world was peeling of the layer of misery and replacing it with this much more attractive alternative. Happiness. Hopefulness.

Marco’s face was buried in Mario’s shoulder, being protected by the cruel and evil world. Their arms were around each other, afraid that one of the would simply collapse if the other let go so suddenly. Their dependability on each other was so blatant; yet how did they control the urge to be near each other so well? How did they act like they didn't need each other? No one knows how they managed to act like an emotionless abyss for so long.

This blissful sleep wouldn't last forever. Marco painfully opened his eyes. A heart wrenching sob was coming from him. He was crying to mask them with a pillow, but it was rendered unsuccessful. He had this uneasy feeling that this was all a dream. That Mario was just all a mirage. This would all come crashing like dominoes and there would be no way to preserve it. 

He was still crippled by the world. Its painful daggers that kept piercing into every fiber of his being stopped doing so, but the scars would never disappear. He thought that no one could mend him. His chest heaves as he relived the memories of this year. The ankle. The **fucking World Cup**. The ankle. Then the ankle, _again._ Then the transfer talks. Then how his beloved boyhood team just plopped to the bottom of the table. And this was just this year; this was in 2014 alone. The lifetime of less than wanted events haunted Marco Reus; and the lifetime of future things that could go wrong were waiting for him at the end of the line.

The spastic movements of Marco's body and the salty tears pooling up on Mario's shoulder unintentionally caused woke Mario up.

The said man opened his eyes and sat up: “What’s wrong?"

"Go back to sleep. It's **nothing**." Marco said, though he wasn't being very convincible.

"Really, now?" 

Marco didn't know what he was saying. "Yes! Now shut the fuck up."

Mario asserted firmly, "I'm not going back to sleep until I know you’re okay!"

"I'll never be okay." Marco whispered so faintly that it broke Mario's heart. 

"Then I'll never go to sleep. Now tell me." he retorted.

And it was true. Marco kept him awake. Almost every night when he wasn't by his side. All those hopeless nights of staring into the stars and wishing for Marco were gone; but what remained were the nights of praying that Marco was okay. And he wasn't. 

"Tell you what?" the blonde said like he _didn't_ already know where this conversation was going. 

Mario shot firmly but gently: "You know what I'm gonna say. Tell me what's hurting." 

There was no response. 

"Marco! You think you can just pretend to go to sleep and I would just doze off? Wake the fuck up!" he elbowed Marco's chest.

"What do you want me to say? You want me to say everything that you already know? I missed the biggest opportunity of my life? No one loves me? But you do, right? Well you live here, I live in Dortmund. You're living, thriving; and I'm just not dead yet. Like I have anything to-" Mario cut him off with his hysterical sobbing. 

Marco felt his eyelids slowly shutting. He didn't have the energy to protest. A soft snoring echoed throughout the room. 

 

Mario, on the under hand, laid there like the insomniac he was. He'd never experienced this type of helplessness before. He couldn't do anything. He couldn't make anything better. Sure, Marco had come to terms with it. He said he was barely alive.

Note to self, Marco _cannot_ be a motivational speaker.

Mario would not be the driving force for his partner from now on. He wasn't going to give up this easy. He wasn't just going to sit there while Marco lived the hardest time of his life. He wasn't going to let this happen again. This time was different. At least that's what Mario aspired for so bad.

And he fucking _got what he wanted_. 

* * *

 

The musings of Sir Götze kept him awake for about the rest of the night. He mused about Marco. (And chocolate cake. And donuts, man, Mario is hungry, _Okay this isn't the point!_ )

Marco purred out of no where and caused Mario to jump out of his thoughts, "How did you sleep last night?"

And Mario claimed he did sleep, which. Um... wasn't a _total_ lie. He did sleep, he just stay up for the rest of the night, "Good."

"Trick question! You didn't sleep. Look at your eyes. Unless you went and put on massive amounts of eye shadow and contoured and all that girly ass shit..." he retorted. 

"I can't look at my eyes, I need my eyes to look at them." Mario tried to avoid the situation. 

"Gahhhhh. Smartass." 

"It's better than being a dumbass." 

"Well, you would know since you're both. Stop thinking so hard and come here." Marco beckoned him to his side of the bed. 

Mario mumbled, "If you insist. Did I tell you I loved you?"

Marco shot: "Love you too, Sunny. _NOW GO TO SLEEP._ Whatever you're staying up for, it's not worth it." 

"Yes, you are," the younger one responded, "you always are."

Marco almost completely forgot about the night before it came rushing back to him. He never acted that vulnerable. So needy. So helpless. Incapable. It was okay though. He had someone to depend on. He had someone to reveal that vulnerability. Helplessly, he said "If I were you, it wouldn't be worth it. I'm always ruining everything. Making your shirt all wet. Making you stay up all night. Taking up your bed. Wasting your gas to go to my house and I don't even let you in. I'm not worth two shits."

"I think you are, and that's all that matters to me." Mario didn't have anything to respond other than that. 

"This is why you're a dumbass."

"Maybe I prefer being a dumbass if I can see you." 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a trip tomorrow. Woohoo.
> 
> Okay, trips to present at colleges always give me the creeps because I always go in the wrong building then it ends badly and no one knows the way and gahhhhh.


	7. Breakfast, town, then a flight to catch.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Marco had to leave to Dortmund, Mario was acting like he had to leave for goddamn war or something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and kudos and stuff! :O 
> 
> Anyway, here’s the next chapter.  
> I’m gonna need some feedback on if people like it (sorry to be really demanding) I need to improve my writing skillzzz. Because I cannot write like a tenth grader for the rest of my life.

Marco honestly didn't think he was such someone to look up to. Why was mario looking up to him like he was some kind of god? This affection was something Marco dreamt of so desperately, but he never thought he would get it again. "

You're so...corny, Mario." Marco just stated it like it was the single most obvious thing in the world.

It was a statement that paralleled with the likes of, 'the sky is blue,' or 'you need to feed your pet fish every day.' Oooops, well, 5 year old Marco didn't know that latter statement until it was it little too late. 

“But that's the dream," Mario chortled, "the total package, right?"

Marco pondered: "It sure as hell is the dream if it's you."

"Stop trying to flatter me, gosh." he protested.

"It's true!" Marco argued, in disbelief how Mario could not be aware of how he made Marco's fingertips tremble with every touch, and how he made his eyes burn with passion with every glance.

"Look who's being all cheesy now. Hey, let's do something besides sit on our asses the whole day." Mario suggested, although he wouldn't mind having fun in bed, if you catch his drift.

Marco hesitated to say this even though it was inevitable: "I have to leave..." This past night and morning with Mario was just filled with so much content. Marco could stay like this forever, without a single care in the world, simply floating through life. The weightless sensation of being next to his only love filled Marco up with joy. He felt that they could just wake up, and conquer the world with their bare hands. 

" _Today?_ Fuck." 

He nodded with such painfulness in his action. "By tonight." Confirming the absurd departure would be that much worse and that it would make him a lot more miserable. 

Tears started overflowing out of their eyes and the tears pooled around the hollows of their cheeks, then their chins. Leaving the first time was painful enough. Doing it a thousand more times wouldn't make it hurt less.

"Listen, I'll see you next week. I don't have anything planned then." Mario said to lighten up the mood. 

"But that's _next_ week! That's gonna feel like two months!" Marco bellowed angrily. He thought it was impossible to stay away from Mario now. That's why he stayed away from him in the first place, now he had no control over himself. 

Mario almost admitted in defeat, almost admitting that the pessimistic nature of the older man was the way to go. "You're right. But it's better than nothing." 

They embraced in the silence of Mario's room. The only sound was the ticking of this clock, reminding them that time was scarce. 

Marco was the one to halt the silence. "I love you so much." 

"I love you so much too." He kissed Marco. First on the lips, then moving to his ear. Continuing everything with a sultry kiss on his neck. 

The blonde responded with appropriate actions, displaying his mutual affection. "Eh, eh. Mario," He said between moans, "Is the door locked?"

"Ja. Show me how much you love me. Right now."

* * *

 

They lied in bed after the tiring session. The usual, a blanket over the two. Limbs tangled like some complicated pretzel. Hushed whispers only they could hear. Affectionate giggles. Breathing in each other's scent like ogygen. 

Until Mario was enlightened with something very horrifying.

"Hey! We didn't even have breakfast yet and it's like-" Mario stopped to look at the clock, "ten thirty seven! I'm hungry. We're about to die. **WE'RE WILTING THIS VERY SECOND!** "

"Ey, drama queen. I'll make breakfast for you only if you help me..." Marco trailed off. 

"Okay. And wanna go out to town later, then catch your flight?"

"That sounds good. Let's go."

The dynamic duo went downstairs, and that was what Marco and Mario did. They made some pancakes, Marco had pomegranate juice, Mario had apple juice, the usual. 

"Hey, you don't even like pomegranate juice. Why do you have it?"

Mario didn't want to look so weird. But he couldn't stop himself from saying the truth, although he did so looking away from his lover: "Because it reminded me of you." 

The older one was so touched by this action. There was really nothing to say. "Thank you."

They finished their breakfast and got ready to go out. The couple, although together for so long, somehow managed to preserve the passion. In fact, the level of passion was rising as every moment passed. 

Mario and Marco went outside. The latter sat in the driver's seat leaving Marco to sit in the passenger seat of the Audi. Mario decided to just go shopping and spend some time together. It was a day where no one recognized them (Which was really surprising, but certainly no one was complaining about this blessing). 

They could talk about nearly everything. How _How I Met Your Mother's_ final season was rather disappointing, how gas prices were finally going down, about how the Samsung Galaxy Note 4 would totally dominate the iPhone 6 Plus. Mario disagreed with that last statement. Apple fanboys would always exist however long the company itself would exist. The company of each other was so natural. Their relationship was just so fluid.

Mario _had_ to stop for dinner and Marco had eat too for his flight because missing meals was  _not_  glamourous. As Mario clearly pointed out when they almost missed breakfast.

When Marco had to leave to Dortmund, Mario was acting like he had to leave for goddamn war or something. The brunette's musings out loud were along the lines of, "Don't ever forget about me." or "I'll always have you in my heart."

Marco responded with, "It's only a week!"

"Now you know how paranoid you were acting."

"You know damn well you weren't trying to imitate me." Marco shot back, unconvinced.  

Mario came to the conclusion of: "Fuck. You can see right through me. We are so pathetic around each other. Always acting like a bunch of lovesick teenagers." 

"Not that there's anything wrong with it." Marco said as he boarded. 

"Call me when you land so I can make sure you're okay!" Mario said rather flustered because he sounded like some old grandma.

"I will!" Marco wrapped his arms around the younger man tightly, yet tenderly.

"Bye."

"See you." The goodbye was sealed with a kiss. 

The older one went onto the plane, looking back a few ( _hundred)_  times to see Mario smiling sadly.

Mario headed back to his apartment before this departure got a little too emotional. He opened the door to his apartment that was full of life just a few hours ago. He could vividly remember everything. He could remember the delicate kisses, the strong hugs, the smartass remarks Marco made, the heartfelt confessions; all the memories of Marco in the past day were replaced with this hostile environment that looked so pristine. There were shiny kitchen tiles, the shimmer of hardwood floors and the dull luster of the leather sofa. There was no Marco sitting on the sofa. He wasn't standing on the hardwood floors. He wasn't clumsily slipping in the kitchen floor.

 

And Marco's flight was pretty boring as there was no one to talk to. At least there was no Mario Götze to talk to. There was no Sunny. His Mario. His sun. Instead, there were the stormy skies with clouds out the plane window. With this growing boredom on the plane, Marco was left alone with the worst enemy a person could imagine. His thoughts. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, yeah. The chapter has ended (Obviously, Stephanie.) Okay, should I do longer chapters with updates less often? Should I have less dialogue? SHOULD I EVEN UPLOAD? 
> 
> I DON'T EVEN KNOW ANYMORE.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They continued to lie in bed together, cuddled into each other like the night before and just talked until their eyes gave out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally wrote this chapter before everyone found out about the driving thing (UNCANNY), but edited accordingly to allude to it. 
> 
> But seriously, fined for more than 500,000 Euros for driving offenses? Why are we still letting him drive......? "HAS NOT HAD A LICENSE SINCE 2011?!" But seriously, how are the authorities finding this out now? 
> 
> Okay, while people are communicating with people in public (I'm one of those people who can't go because they 'have the flu'), I will read on about football drama and talk to people through a phone screen.

Marco dashed out of the plane after it landed to get to the airport. He waited in the waiting room of the airport, having no one to pick him up because he didn't really plan for that trip, and now he's stranded because whenever he calls for a taxi, it takes forever and there are people bombarding him and it's just...not pleasant. Then he called his mom to pick him up. (Because with three years of driving without a license, the secret has oozed out, and he can't exactly drive _**now**_.)

After waiting in the airport for about an hour, she went to the arrivals area. Marco was already asleep. He looked free from worries. So innocent. There was no painful glint in his eyes because well, she couldn't see his eyes and she didn't want to until everything was okay again. His mom kissed him and left some pretty vibrant lipstick on his forehead. 

She then ushered him into the passenger seat right away because he usually put his stuff in the back when they got in the parking lot. She was pretty much obviously hiding something from him in the back of the car.

"What's in the back seat?"

"What are you talking about?" his mother said very unconvincingly. "Enough about that, I have a certain someone visiting and they'll be at my house at the same time we'll arrive." 

"Who? Is it one of  _your_  friends, Mom? Bleh. Gahh." See, Marco's mom had this friend that always pinched his cheeks, told him to call her Aunt Agnes, and always said 'Look how big you've gotten!' It was annoying as fuck. Not that anyone couldn't draw that conclusion.

His mother chuckled, "Yes, it is in fact. Are you  _sure_  you don't wanna hang out with my friend?"

"I'm sure!"

Mario shot back from the back seat of the car, muffled by a giant blanket because it was supposed to be a surprise: "HEY!" See, the younger one got pretty lonely when Marco left and decided to get the last seat on the plane thirty minutes after Marco left. 

Marco wondered out loud. "What was **THAT**?"

"I told you it was nothing. Don't you listen to your own mother? Way to break my heart!" his mom said sarcastically.

"Ha. That thing in the backseat better be my Christmas present and it better be those robots that clean your house, cook for you, tuck you to bed, and wipe your ass."

"Language, Marco!" Mario said again but still inaudible. 

He can't shut up, can he? Even for his own good. Marco's mom pondered.

That REALLY sounded like Mario, Marco thought. Was he hallucinating at this point? "Moooooommmm! What was that?"

"That's nothing dear." his mom tried not to stifle a giggle at this situation and the whiny boy that was Marco. The mother and son (and Mario) arrived to the Reus house and was awaited by his father in the driveway. 

His father walked towards Marco while he was still in the car and opened it. He greeted Marco, hugged and kissed him on the cheek, the usual drill when they saw each other. He started to say something: "Are you excited to see Mari-"   
  
"Shush THOMAS!" HIs mother was exasperated by the bigmouths that was her family. Mario would fit right into this family with no problem.

While elbows nudged people's stomachs, Mario burst out the car and opened it, falling and burying himself in snow. 

"Uppph!"

Marco looked that the body face down in the snow and instantly recognized it. "MARIO! YOU'RE HERE! Are you okay?" 

HI MARCO!!!!!" 

Marco tried to shimmy his way through to the back seat, much to the displeasure of his mom's upholstery, and engulfed Mario in a bone rushing hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, It's Christmas next week so I thought we should spend quality time together. And I missed you. And then I couldn't sleep... So I'm here." Mario said once they let go. It was quite a trip with Dortmund fans screaming at him for being a traitor. Marco said that he wouldn't let Mario regret his decision; but it's not a possible task. 

"Well, you boys should stay here tonight." Marco's father said, disrupting their reunion for them to continue later. 

"Okay." they said in unision. That was a very attractive option, they both thought. Tired from the flights they took, it was definitely an unverbalized decision to stay here. 

So they went inside and settled down. The four talked about everything, then ate some, talked some more, then ate some more. The two lovebirds went to Marco's room to go some sleep. 

No matter how many times Mario went in this room, he was just blown away on how this space enclosed with four walls just screamed Marco so much. He didn't know what it was. Was it the extensive hat collection lying on his dresser? Or was it the posters of his football idols? It was all of them combined, along with this distinctive scent. This lingering scent of Marco that Mario wished would never wear off. 

"You know someone threw a book at my head on the airplane while I was trying to sleep? And there was someone "

"Marco, that was me! I was trying to get your attention but then I forgot that I wanted it to be a surprise. So then I hid in the bathroom until I was sure you wouldn't notice. I felt your hair because I needed to touch you. I know, sounds weird." Mario said. 

" _That_ was why no one could go to the bathroom? You probably made everyone on that flight get a urinary tract infection!" Marco was not a fan of how he had to spend that much time being bored to death. But he thought Mario was so sweet for going to Dortmund, then hitting his head with a book, feeling his hair, hiding in the back seat of a car, then falling out of the said car.

".....You are interesting. Did you see the flight attendant? She kept feeling my arm! Imagine this the whole time." Mario then proceeds to rub up and down Marco's arm in the same annoying fashion. "And she wouldn't leave me alone, man! I have to go and boil my arm later."

"Come to think of it, that lady touched my face! When you go boil your arm tomorrow, I'll peel my face off. The tvs were stuck on this channel the whole time and I had to watch like 3 reruns of _How I Met Your Mother_."

"Don't even remind me about the tv! And it wasn't even the episodes we liked. It was the finale where everything got shitted on."

"To be fair, Mario. The whole ninth season was crap." 

Mario mused, "True, true."

They continued to lie in bed together, cuddled into each other like the night before and just talked until their eyes gave out. The sound of snoring radiated out of the room.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS. It's almost Christmas! Funny story actually, my favorite part aren't the presents. *LOOKS OVER TO OTHER PEOPLE HUMBLY*  
> It's the two week break. 
> 
> I totally should update during break.


	9. Not a chance in hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you were wondering (probably not), I changed my username for the second time. I made a Tumblr because it's break and I got bored but then I wanted to make a creeper account so then I changed everything accordingly. So yeah. Here I am.

Marco was a snorer. Everyone in Germany could confirm this fact. There were his neighbors, the people next to him in hotel rooms, his roommates, his family; then there was Mario, who knew way more than than this. He knew how Marco would always have to sleep the side facing the window. (Mario had to too, but it was a sacrifice he made.) Marco also get of the right side of bed. But if the window was on the left side of the room, he had to get out of the right side of bed and it didn't matter whether he had to climb over a person or not. He always woke up various times to do random ass activities that he claims he couldn't get done when normal people are up. This night it was 11 pm when he woke up. 

Because of Marco's nocturnal tendencies, Mario was used to him waking up in the middle of the and doing things varying from eating a full course meal to shopping online because no store would be open. ~~Or crying as witnessed the other night.~~

His eyes flutter open, first looking at the various textures of the white ceiling. Marco got up from bed after some struggling because he had some business to take care of at about 11 at night. (As in sneaking off to play some video games.) He was pretty thankful that his parents kept his room the way it was and now his room was now to a practically **_shrine_** status. Mario was literally on top of him and he had to push him to the side gently to get up. 

He sneaks over to the front of the room to turn everything on and get his headphones to play, along with the remote. 

Marco gets back into bed and settles in a position to snuggle with the sleeping body while holding the console's remote to continue with the really compelling plot of _Watch Dogs_. Even though he's playing in one player mode, Mario is so gonna be pissed at him for playing without him. _Technically_ , I _am_ playing with Mario, he thought. 

Mats calls him and Marco answers before mario could wake up.

"What." said Marco, not a question, but a statement because he had way better things to do.

Mats starts: " _You're in a great mood._ Where do you think this is going?" He starts making arm gestures even though no one can see him.

"What going wh-" Marco said, cluelessly at first. But then he acknowledges what Mats is talking about and just freezes. He comes up with this smartass reply along the lines of, "Awwww, I'm so flattered. You're up at this hour thinking about our relationship might I remind you, **has nothing to do with you.** " 

The other man on the line is pretty snarky because he has adapted to Marco's personality. "And you're spending your time stalling when it's pretty fucking inevitable that you'll end up telling me. So just spit it out now so we save the embarrassing moment of you trying avoiding the subject for some other time."

Marco tells Mats that it probably won't last. "Not a chance in hell. And not when it hasn't for like, the past million times we tried to. It's just too far and we have different lives. And-"  Mario sits straight up before Marco can even finish his monologue to Dortmund's captain about their past failed attempts of romance with each other. His eyes dagger to the spot in bed next to him to a flustered Marco. Now Marco didn't have to worry about the wrath he'd get by playing _Watch Dogs_ without Mario. That was now something _so_ trivial compared to the hell he had coming from him and Mats' conversation. 

Mario just stares at him intently until he gives some sort of explanation for the words he thought Marco would never spit out. But when Marco didn't say anything, Mario touched what Marco was really afraid of. Someone leaving.  "I'm not gonna just abandon you,” Mario hesitated to say this, not wanting to admit that he wasn't really there for Marco before. “again.”

“I know you wouldn't leave me again. Look, you and I. it was great and all, I love you so fucking much. But we gotta move on.” Marco was looking down at his hands fumbling with them as he talked. A beep could be heard on Marco's iPhone that indicated Mats wanting nothing to do with this even though he had been nosy enough to ask Marco a few minutes ago. 

Mario couldn't help but feel betrayal. " But why can't you move on with your life _**WITH**_ me?! Why are you trying so hard to leave me behind?"

"Going through life with you would be great, but then it wouldn't be called moving on," Marco said intently, attempting to be reasonable. He went on, "We have our own lives.  I'll never go home to you. I'll never live this life in this movie where you play the role as the dream husband and we're the perfect suburban couple taking kids out for ice cream. We'll always be behind locked doors.  It's not a matter of actually moving on from this forbidden love life. It's a matter of accepting that we have to."

He was _not_ impressed by Marco's makeshift speech about moving on them never being perfect and shit. "Why not? You think that the definition of 'moving on' is to leave people? It's not!" 

Marco uttered: "In this case, it is."

Mario concluded, "You fucking breaking up with me?"

"We never got back together." Marco responded. 

"Fuck you."

Although the conversation didn't go very well, they cuddled linked each others' hands and feet together under the blankets and Mario intently watched the older man play the game until both of them were lulled to sleep. They would just deal with this tomorrow when it would be a bigger problem with Marco's family witnessing everything. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I promised myself I wouldn't do this, but comments really do help me get through life. *Dramatic glance towards the nonexistent audience*
> 
> So I made this chapter more tragic because the story got too happy Hahhaha.  
> I don't know what I do better. Angst or Fluff.


	10. Touché.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas Eve, Marco is making it really obvious he's proposing. But Marco thinks he's being sly. Then on Christmas Day, someone proposes. *Hint, it's Marco.*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the feedback. It really made my life... *Awkward laugh*  
> So, it's Christmas! Hope you guy(s) had a great holiday... Anyway, here's the chapter.

Mario woke up because the Reus household was loud - it didn't matter that it was the day before Christmas, it was still way too loud for his liking. Bickering could be heard by Marco's mom, Melanie, and Yvonne about stuff he couldn't bring himself to care about. There were clashing of pans and pots; and a small child screeching which was probably Marco's nephew. He turned to the other side of the bed to find that Marco's body was replaced by various pillows and blankets. In fact, both sides of the bed were stacked to ceiling with pillows. There was this weird string wrapped around his ring finger. 'What the fuck is going on,' he thought.

Mario was saddened that he wasn't in bed with him; but also relieved because he didn't want to argue with Marco any further.

He waltzed downstairs to find the source of loud, annoying noises. Just when he was about to ask where Marco was, his sister said, "Marcel drove Marco somewhere. I don't know where." 

The only response he could think of was a flat, "Oh." 

Marco went in the house and he looked empty handed. There was this small box that fell out of Marco's bag and it looked like it was from the jeweler's and like it was for a ring. Hmmm. Needless to say, Mario was getting suspicious. He voiced his suspicion by asking the older man who that was for. 

"Uh. That's um. for my mom. Um. Yeah." He thought that Mario would call him out for lying, but he apparently believed it. 

"Oh really?! Thank you, honey! Can I see it?" His mom was trying to play along, but her acting wasn't exactly going to get nominated for an Oscar anytime soon.

" **NO**. I mean, um. It's a surprise." Marco shot back to his mom. 

Nico was very amused by his uncle. "Did you get a ring for Mario too?"

"I don't know, okay?!" He screamed, and everyone started staring at him. 

It was Mario's turn to be amused by Marco. The brunette felt like some kind of Sherlock Holmes. This mystery wasn't very hard, but still. He felt excessive pride because he was able to crack this case. 

Marco's dad said: "How about we go out to eat and shop for presents?" 

When everyone went off to get ready, Marco and Mario were obligated to talk about what happened last night. 

"I’m sorry for yelling at you. I was adamant in convincing myself to not think about my uncertainties about us." Mario started. 

"I'm sorry for not having enough faith in us."

"The failures of our relationship are where they belong: in the past. And we will make it to the day where we’re both old and grey, not being able to stand up but able to laugh about it."

Marco said, "I hope we do make it. But we both want so much out of this relationship, yet we're barely gaining anything because of the strain on the past. Let's make the past none of our concern so we can both move on, together." 

"Okay." Mario kissed him so hard to make up for last night's missed opportunities.  Ann-Kathrin texted him telling him that she was too busy to see him. It was fine by him. If he was completely honest though, he completely forgot about her because there was Marco. 

"Hey! Make it all sappy and melodramatic! That is gonna be so funny!" Marco told Mario his devilish little plan. 

Mario was all on board with this and he thought to himself that he could start to break up with her in the process.  Here's how it went. 

> **Mario:**  I just can't anymore. I can't live like this. We never spend time together and you're okay with that. You just want to show up for the cameras. If you want it to be that way... I guess.... then. My heart. It's giving out. I can't go on like this. I can't look you in the eye. anymore.
> 
> **Ann-Kathrin:**  Wait! I think I can arrange a flight to you.

"Oh, shit. This was not how..." Mario said. They both died of laughter despite the plight Marco's idea got Mario in. 

Marco came up with something to fix this: "Tell her you 'need some time away.' If that would work."

> **Mario** : I need some time to away to think about this. About us. 
> 
> **Ann-Kathrin** : Alright. 

"HAhahhahahahha if you were trying to sound like a 15 year old girl, that was pretty successful."

"No, I was trying to sound like her!" Mario practically gasped between breaths. He started wondering about the box and his finger.  "Marco, what was in that box and what was the string tied around my finger?"

"I....dunno. Stuff?"

"You're not James Bond and you are the single worst liar I've ever met."

Marco just nudged Mario in the shoulder and laughed.  

* * *

 

They were shopping for what felt like forever, and were all ready to go home. Shopping for other people was never Marco's cup of tea because he always wanted everything for himself. It wasn't fun hauling around duplicates of everything and getting weird stares from the people whose philosophy is "It's better to give than to receive." Marco was convinced the latter was the better alternative. 

Marco and his family finally arrived at the Reus house and there were a few familiar faces waiting inside for them. 

"Mom! Dad! Fabian! Felix!" Mario shrieked and ran off to hug them. 

"Mario!" his parents and brothers shouted in unison.

And Mario thinks **we're**  the loud ones, Marco thought.

"What are you doing here?"

His mom said, "Marco told us to come, isn't that right?"

"Ja." Marco answered obediantly to give a good impression.

"Thomas, it's been so long since I've seen you, lad!" Mario's father announced out of nowhere.

"You're right, we haven't seen each other. Is that a new hairstyle? They really nailed that close crop near your ears."

"Thanks! Did you hear......" that blah blah blah blah.

Mario and Marco exchanged a look that screamed, 'this is boring as hell.' They continued to give telepathic glances to each other until Mario's mom yelled from the kitchen: "it's time to eat!" And with that exclamation, the whole house went to the kitchen.

Mario stayed behind in the living room because he had some eavesdropping to do.

"When do you think Marco's gonna propose, Melanie?" Fabian said. 

Marco's mother peeped: "I hope soon; I'm so excited! Hey...Mario. Why aren't you going to eat?" 

"I dunno. Who's Marco gonna propose to?"

"Touché." 

"Well we really should be going to eat now." Felix piped up.

Mario responded, even though he was lost in his thoughts. "Okay."

The rest of the  ~~kids~~  young adults went to the dining room to join everyone else. They ate, laughed and talked for a couple of hours until it was about ten. 

"Me and Mario have to go upstairs to...rest."

Everyone nodded, not knowing how to respond to a sentence that meant they were going to fuck. Marco and Mario went upstairs and wouldn't be seen by anyone until Christmas.

* * *

 

"Morgen, Sunny." a familiar voice called out smoothly. Mario could listen to this voice until he died and he hope he would.

He responded to Marco with a kiss. He turned to look at Marco's face, which was now stiff as a sheet of metal. Mario started to panic. "What's wrong?"

"I know this would be really really cliché to be doing this at Christmas but I want to do it as soon as I was thinking about it so I wouldn't chicken out on the best decision ever and you'll probably say no...." He got out of bed and nervously bent down to one knee. "Um. Well. Um. Well. I. Um. Was. W-w-won-d-ering. I was wondering. If um. If you. Wanted to. Um. Marry-"

What did Marco have to worry about? He was guaranteed a reserved seat on the forever with Mario train. "I will." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, I'm going to my grandma's house and my cousin doesn't think Marco Reus has any appeal as I found out last month: HMMPH. I guess there won't be any competition, then. They should ban me from writing notes because the ones I write are so awkward and irelevant.


	11. End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the end because the whole thing sucks and I will never have to look at the story ever again! 
> 
>  
> 
> I'm fluent in two languages. German not being one of them. I was self assertive at that moment and then yeah put in random phrases that won't make sense.

"Really? JA! You literally made my dream come true." Marco was relieved that this was taken well. The brunette extended his finger so Marco could slide the simple gold ring that was free of those tacky embellishments that make love seem ungenuine. This love didn't need to be boasted about. There was beveled edge that was white gold and that just seemed to finish off the whole piece so well. It had to be a good ring, because Marco spent about a billion years picking it. 

Mario added: "And you made mine come true."

"But we can't do this right away." They both said at the same time. 

Mario and Marco settled that they would get married after everything sizzled down and when everything simply felt right to them. Germany would allow actual marriage by then and not just a 'civil union.' If not, the duo could just move somewhere else and get a bunch of kids then drive them to practice. Ah, the dream life. It turns out that the suburban life would not be that far from them like they said it would. 

Once the conversation of where their future lied, Mario let curiosity get the best of him. "So tell me everything."

"I was so nervous. I held it in that long because I thought you would say no, Sunny." Marco started. "What's so funny?" he hastily added when Mario was chortling uncontrollably. 

"THAT was holding it in? You made it **_SO_** obvious you were gonna propose that day. The whole family knew." 

"ACTUALLY, ACTUALLY! I was thinking about doing it way before Christmas Eve. When I went to visit the week after that party, I was thinking of getting, you know, hitched. I didn't say anything because I didn't want to risk you saying no. But I got nervous you wouldn't love me anymore-"  
  
"BULLSHIT! That could never happen!"

Marco was grateful this eternal love for one another was here, but Mario was _that guy_ who didn't let you finish talking. "Will you please let me finish?"

"Oh. Sorry. Continue, **_fiancé_**."

"That sounds really really cool. FIANCÉ. FIANCÉ."

"I know right! Marco, you got distracted. Go on with your story."

"Well anyway, after we had the fight, it made me realize how lucky I am to have you and I had to take extensive action to keep it that way. I had to propose or else soon there wasn't gonna be a Mario to propose to. I had the ring at the jeweler's for a while so all I had to do was get your size-"

"Hence the string. But what about the pillows? That was really weird." 

"I didn't want you to fall out of bed while I was gone. Do you want to hear the rest of the story or not?"  
  
" _Sorry."_ Mario said even though he didn't _really_ mean it. The playfulness of the two's relationship was frequently emphasized by moments like these."So then what happened _?"_

Marco cleared his throat melodramatically. "I got your size and then I snuck out to get the ring. Marcel drove me to the place, and um. Yeah. I'm surprised that my family didn't give everything away."

"They almost. My brother was asking your sister when you would propose and then they kept talking about it in front of me." 

"WHAT?! I'm having a word with her. Melanie? She is such a blabbermouth."

"Yeah, it was Melanie." he blushed, not wanting to hear his lover bash about his sister because it would be really awkward the next time Mario saw Melanie. 

Marco wanted to hear more. "So tell me more about your side."

"But then your nephew just went up and told me you were proposing and that he 'promised not to tell anyone so you can't tell Uncle Marco I told you.' Ooops. Too late now."

"Everyone in my family is a blabbermouth! You are too and you're the future in-law!" Marco slapped his own face, rather hard. He knew no one in his family could be trusted with secrets. 

The younger one crinkled his eyes happily and grinned. He was going to be the in-law. It felt like this fantasy that he would live every night when he was going to sleep. Being married to the one he just adored felt like a mirage. 

"Oh yeah, I still have to tell Marcel the news." Marco remembered. 

Mario snorted. "I'm surprised he hasn't found out yet."

After a few rings, he picked up. 

Marcel questioned. "Hallo. Marco?"

"He said yes!" Marco yelled excitedly in the microphone of the phone. 

"I told you he would!" 

"Well. Um. What do you want me to say? Are you gonna say 'I told you so?' You would."

"I will saying 'I told you so' later. Anyway. When am I gonna see you guys?" 

"Uh. Tomorrow night? Bye, Marcel."

Marco noticed brown eyes boring into his soul after he ended the call and wondered why. "Why are you staring at me like I have kind of weird tumor on my face?" 

"Because you're just so _perfect_." Mario could write an essay with a thesis and five claims having supporting claims but Marco didn't want to hear it. The blonde mesmerized everyone around him with his smile. The crooked smile was so wonderful it couldn't be put into words. Then there would come dimples when he smiles. His eyebrows would wag up playfully. It was just... ugh. 

"Whatevs." Marco retorted and turned red. Mario crashed his lips on the older one's and they fell back into bed. Marco was on top of Mario and was about to unzip his pants.

The door squeaked and they went apart. 

Nico barged in the room and saw that Mario was wearing the ring. "My mommy said to go upstairs and make sure you weren't misbehaving.... Oh, so you finally did **_it_**!"

"Yes, I did **_it_**. And I heard you told people about my intention to do so. I told you not to anything!" Marco said and laughed at his nephew.

"MARIO DID YOU RAT ME OUT?!" Marco's nephew cried into his chest because he was afraid he would get yelled at.

"Don't worry, you're not in trouble." the uncle said. 

"Sorry, it had to be done." Mario said. He patted the space between him and Marco. "Come here, Nico."

"Okay, my two favorite uncles."

Marco added under his breath just loud enough so everyone could hear, "and that would be because we're your only uncles."

"Actually, I have some on my dad's side." Nico retorted smartly.

The two mature ones of the room chuckled. Kids were just so...simple. 

"I love you, Marco." Mario mused out loud. 

He responded lovingly. "Ich liebe dich auch." 

Mario and Marco would never get tired of _this._ It's so mandatory that it makes everything else in the world seem so inadequate. Their love would just move forward, not concerning the past. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for everyone who gave me feedback on the story. Anyone who even read the pathetic little fanfiction. 
> 
> Okay shoutout to "lena." I'm skeptical if that's REALLY your name because you're not supposed to put your name on the Internet tsk tsk tsk. Yeahhhh. A very supportive person. You make me go on with this story.  
> Here are some virtual hearts: <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3
> 
>  
> 
> Peace out, guys.


End file.
